Court of Violets
200px |miniflag=PurpleFlag.png |hq=Arcadia |datefounded=unknown |type=Aesthetic |title1=Grand Artist |name1=Shining One |title2=unknown |name2=Treader of Air |members=5,700 |motto=unknown }}The Court of Violets is a political entity originating from a region to the east of Skytopia referred to as the Courtlands. The Courts of Skytopia and the Courtlands are generally referred to as the Western Court and Eastern Court respectively. The Court seems to place a large emphasis on art, and all of the representatives have expressed a very poetic form of dialect, often leading to cryptic messages, doubled meanings, or insightful analogies during discussions. There have been three representatives: Shining One, Treader of Air and Great Reflection. Game description The following text appears in the Embassy on Arcadia when you click "Faction". :Arcadia was instantly focused on by the Court of Violets. They saw great beauty in the branches of the great tree reaching out towards the sky. They have since begun to settle and teach their way to the people of Arcadia. :The pursuit of art is paramount to the betterment of one's self. Perfection is more than just an abstract ideal, it is a goal to be sought in every aspect of life. The touch of brush against canvas, the addition of phrase to discussion, the application of bullets into the hull of your enemy. Each of these things must be performed with utmost care for the final result. Through this, we may create wondrous works and continue on our path to most supreme Excellence. - Shining One :Do you seek excellence? Does the path of art call to you? Would you know yourself and others better? Follow. Watch. Listen. At other skylands, the following is displayed: :Skyland is following the path of the Court of Violets. The people are seeking to find artistry in all things. Here's more about them... :The Court of Violets is new to Skytopia, having arrived from skies to the East of here. Their people seem to follow a philosophy of seeking personal excellence and perfection in all things. Painting, sculpture, poetry, diplomacy, trade, war -- to the Court, all these things are art and means to reaching perfection. They are lead by the enigmatic Shining One, called their Grand Artist. They are an unnerving people... yet incredibly charismatic. :In all things, excellence. History The Court of Violets was founded by He Who Had Found the Way (who may be Shining One referring to himself in third person) after he united the disparate skylands of the east. Arrival in Skytopia The Court of Violets discovered Skytopia while hunting for the source of the Hidden Fleet. After meeting the inhabitants of Skytopia, they chose to stay and teach their ways to any who sought it. Culture Names The Eastern Court uses artistic/descriptive titles in place of what Skytopians regard as names. What the cultural significance of this is not known, but Shining One considered Skytopia's use of names to be strange. The Western Court follows Skytopia's traditional naming practice (if there could be said to be one) and some immigrants from the Eastern Court (i.e. player characters) have adopted Skytopian names. Terminology Apart from their usually flowery speech, Eastern Courtiers call the Great Upheaval the Great Breaking and refer to skylands as gardens of the sky. Organization The leaders of the Court of Violets are known as Incarnations. *Incarnations of the Lower Court are the leaders of the various Paths, which represent various skills. *Incarnations of the Higher Court are the leaders from the Ways, which are groupings of similar Paths. *The Incarnation of Art, also known as the Icon or Grand Artist, is the leader of the Court of Violets and chosen from the Incarnations of the Higher Court. Apart from the Incarnation of Art, the Eastern and Western Courts have separate Incarnations. Notable Courtiers Ellington Current record holder for longest time spent without pants. Brulak An advanced robot and collector of many things; his proudest trophy was the preserved heart of wing mate Blue Vast. Floyd Dam Dau Is suspected of being a non-anthropomorphic chicken simply wearing a suit. Despite constant claims that it is obvious, most people regard it as nothing but crazy talk. Aeauna The Drunken Walress of Arcadia does her best to maintain order on her Gubernatorial Skyland. She effects her rule through a subtle blend of bribery, White Russians, and lead pipe cruelty. Atomsk Became a little too comfortable being confused with Aeauna in chat. Arikatas Possessing a gift of sight to see from one skyland to another unaided, Arikatas made a small fortune in Cidade sports books betting on Jordan races. Skylark Cunningham Skylark Cunningham was a secret playable character in the legendary Uurwerkian game "Unstoppable Fighter Revolution" whose special attack (involving many flashing fluorescent colored unicorns) was deemed a public health hazard. Sildar Sildar appears to be everywhere at once. How he manages to find out all of the information he has is nearly incomprehensible, but rest assured he could be lurking in every shadow. Pietro DiFiume Perfumer extraordinaire, Pietro is the maker of "Night DiFiume". Look for it in the finest shops of a Skyland near you! Navaras Although killed before the Great Upheaval, She has been regularly releasing new albums with no signs of stopping for the last 300 years. Mani Redlyn Accomplished chef, Mani has brought to Arcadia many recipes for gourmet akachan. Malantha Bon Vivant and friend to Wesley Roberts, she was last seen stealing the secret cookie recipe form a Jade Hand stronghold. Current whereabouts unknown. Talon Karrde A year after joining Violet, Talon blinked so hard that he has yet to be able to open his eyes. Technocrat Was once attacked by a rabid animal. Although escaping, his shirt had caught the disease and soon infected his entire wardrobe. An-Zu A pillar of sanity among the mad, An-Zu is one of the few Violets capable of linear thinking. He is frequently on extended mercy missions to the Tortuga Rum works for his fellows. Pen Despite his nom de plume, Pen is effectively illiterate. Zabrak! Was last seen after attempting to outdo her infamous Wing Shots Poetry Night. If found please approach with caution, as no one can quite remember anything of that night except that it involved unicorns, alcohol, and at least three squadrons of Romeo's First Air Defense Group. Bali Soldier, legend, philosopher. Bali's treatises on warfare are renowned in Skytopia for their insight and ruthlessness. He was last seen on Alpha 5, making preparations for his crowning ambition. Alessan During a single night of debauchery, Alessan managed to destroy every plane in the Crimson Armada before crashing into a tavern on Tortuga. Thugnificent Bard, smuggler, diplomat. Few can match Thug's gift for language, his persuasive manner, or his penchant for courtly manners. A born mediator, he currently fostering hope and understanding with the Azure League. Suino Rosso Actually hates pork products but possesses a rare verbal disorder causing him refer to chicken as such. KarHallarn Possess lungs of such capacity that he can blow down entire skylands and hold his breath for 6 hours. Wesley Roberts Became a dread pirate lord after realizing that a degree in modern dance has limited career options. Buttercup Roberts Wife of the Dread Pirate Wesley. They met in a bizarre accident at a hamster ranch on Gonk. Infamous for her daring aerial bombardment of the Fuseli during the Stroganoff Wars. Kits Vulpetuous ' is more scared of you than you are of her. ''HungryHungry Hippo ' Responds well to food rewards. Surprisingly light on his feet for a plus-sized Skyrate. Avie A child prodigy gone awry, Avie was the youngest to graduate from Flightschool at the tender age of 6. She is currently using her virtuoso violin skills to make avant guard music and is rumored to be working on a weapon powered entirely by sound. Current whereabouts unknown. Johnny Zero This sequined assailant flies the night skies searching for new debauches. Spends an inordinate amount of time frightening bystanders with eerie impersonations of Rip Taylor. Suspect is armed with an array of feather bowas. References # Meeting Between the Court and the Skytopians # The Path and the Way of the Court of Violets (CoV forum) Category:Factions